


I'll Be Your Morphine

by septiplierhink



Category: jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post Surgery!Jack, Surgery, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, very fluffy as usual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-09 22:49:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6927127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/septiplierhink/pseuds/septiplierhink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark is woken up in the middle of the night by a very touchy post-surgery Jack and fluffiness ensues</p><p>[it's short and cute, like Mark]</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Be Your Morphine

**Author's Note:**

> hey yall  
> so as soon as I watched mark's video about chica having surgery, I wrote this on and off through ought my day. I was doing homework for the most part so it's very short and non-descriptive.
> 
> Also, I'm sorry about my uploads, I just have all these end-of-year projects and exams so i haven't really found time to write that much.
> 
> On another note, I have never had surgery, so I probably wrote this all wrong, but oh well, I've already written it....
> 
> Nonetheless, here is just a short, fluffy, totally cute(?) thing that just popped out of the dark abyss that is my mind  
> Enjoy xx

"Ugghhh" Jack groaned again, now for the forth time this night, his head falling back onto Mark's shoulder as he woke the other man up.

"Jack, love, are you sure you're okay?" Mark asked, turning to his boyfriend. He flipped on a switch built into the headboard, dimly lighting up the room.

"I just feel like fuckin crap" Jack whined, hunching over his stomach as if it would stop the pain.

"Oh hun, do you need anymore pain killers?" 

"I think if I had anymore I'd die from some suspicious pain killer overdose" Jack laughed dryly.

"I wish I could do something" Mark said, rubbing his hand up and down Jack's shoulder in comfort, guilt in his voice.

"It's fine I shouldn't have woken you up" Jack shyly huffed while turning back away from Mark and pulling the duvet back over his head.

"Jack, you doofus, you just had surgery. You literally got out of the hospital yesterday. I've had my fair share of medical difficulties, now tell me exactly what's wrong" Mark started calmly "I promise it'll help with the pain" kissing the nape of the Irishman's pale neck.

Jack lightly rolled back over into his boyfriend's arms.  
"My stitches sting a lot, and I have a nasty headache" Jack spoke quietly, hiding his face in his hands.

"Oh sweetheart, look at me" Mark tipped Jack's face up towards his own "I got through it, Chica got through it, you're gonna get through it. You're the boss, right?"

"Yeah, Jacksepticeye the fookin boss who literally spent 6 days in hospital just to get his appendix taken out" Jack huffed again, mind flustered from the headache.

"Hey, Jack, love. You are a boss with or without your appendix. And so what if you spent a couple more days in the hospital, that's just how everything worked out in the end" The elder reassured him. Kissing the top Jack's head, nuzzling his nose into the other's soft hair.

"Ugghh" Jack groaned, plunging his head face first down into his pillow "I just want more morphine"

"C'mere, I'll be your morphine" Mark said, lightly pulling Jack back into his own warm embrace.

"Thank you, Markimoo" Jack whispered into Mark's chest, kissing over the skin his face was currently digging into.

"I'll make you happy-you-survived-surgery waffles in the morning. Now get some sleep, my handsome man" Mark whispered in a similar fashion, kissing the top of Jack's head. Flipping the light off, leaving the room in a comfortable darkness.

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like mark would never say sweetheart, but I thought it was cute so I just had to...
> 
> Also, Sara this is for you, I know how much you love morphine
> 
> But anyway, thank you for reading. Criticism, praise, feedback, it's all welcome in the comments.
> 
> And always, stay cool, stay safe :33


End file.
